The present invention relates to a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus for the recording and reproducing of the video signals (hereinafter referred to as VTR), and more particulary relates to recording of cue signals provided for the purpose of making the leading of VTR.
In the conventional VTRs for broadcasting, a cue-track was provided separately from the audio and video tracks, and the recording and reproducing of cue-signals was performed through this specialized channel. Such a device contained numerous attached circuits. In the domestic small VTRs having no cue-track, the leading for the initial recording was difficult to make; no device which afforded a handy operation was available.